Sesshoumaru's Game
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: It all starts with Kagome getting a hot spring to herself- what is going on with Sesshoumaru! Changed title from Hot Springs
1. Chapter 1

_Drabble for Dokuga contest. 100 words exactly. Tied in 3rd place._

* * *

_Do not own Inu & co._

Kagome slowly lowered herself into the hot spring. She had it all to herself and she was planning on enjoying it. Her muscles ached from their recent battle.

As she began to lather her hair she heard the soft crunching of leaves. She turned around, expecting Sango. Instead she found Sesshomaru stripping.

A deep blush covered her head to toe as he stepped into the spring as well. Kagome ducked down lower and coughed.

Sesshomaru paused and then with a smirk he said, "I am well aware of your presence miko, this Sesshomaru does not mind bathing with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dokuga contest, 400 word limit, changed a bit of it. This is for Lady._

_Don't own Inu & co._

Kagome was mortified.

Sesshoumaru had indeed bathed with her there. She refused to get out since that would result in him seeing her naked. So she just shrunk down in the water so only her chin was above it. She was going to glare at him but soon realized he wasn't nearly as modest as she was.

She was ready for her revenge now. He had his back turned to her as he dressed. It didn't take Kagome long to formulate her plan. Knowing Sesshoumaru hated humans, she assumed he would also hate having his person assaulted by one.

She quickly made her self decent and than launched herself at the demon. He turned in surprise as she enveloped him in a hug.

A growl began to reverberate from his chest. Kagome looked up at his face slowly.

"Is it a game you seek miko?" He growled. Kagome's eyes went wide in fear and she stepped away from him, shaking her head no as she went. The heels of her feet told her she was on the edge of the hot spring now.

He considered her for a moment, a predatory gleam coming to his eyes. Suddenly, he launched himself forward and engulfed her in a glumping of his own. He made sure to carry them across the hot spring to land softly in the grass opposite of it.

He now had her body pinned to the ground beneath his own. Her whole face was etched in shock at what had happened when suddenly, InuYasha could be heard coming closer.

"Oi! Wench! What's taking so long?" He yelled as he came stomping through the forest. She blinked and looked in the direction InuYasha's voice was coming from. As she did, she felt Sesshoumaru's weight lift off of her.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dokuga contest. 400 words. Theme "crazy"_**

**_Don't own Inu&co_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Miko hunting.

That's what Sesshoumaru called his newest game. He hadn't intended to bathe with her, but when he realized she was alone bathing...He had a sudden urge to provoke her.

He was hunting the miko again, careful not to allow his half-brother to sense him. This too was part of his new game.

This time, he spotted Kagome running away from his brother. He followed behind her once he concluded InuYasha wouldn't be following.

The salty sting of tears reached his nose and he paused.

_She's crying? Curious..._

Kagome stopped under a tree and pulled herself close as she cried.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru dropped down beside her. She screamed and backed away into the tree until she registered who it was. Soon as she breathed a sigh of relief, he had picked her up and took off with her.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome roared "Are you crazy? PUT ME DOWN!"

"Cease your screaming," Sesshoumaru demanded. He then promptly deposited her in a field.

She glared up at him as he starred down at her.

"What do you want?" She finally asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why were you crying?"

Her face went red.

"I wasn't besides I don't see how that's any of your concern," she snapped.

"I didn't say it was any of this one's concern, I was merely curious," he replied as he turned to leave. Kagome hurriedly got to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded as she ran to catch up. "I don't know where we are. You drag me away and just abandon me any where you please?"

He kept walking. Kagome threw her hands in the air.

"FINE! I'll find my way back!" She then stomped off in the opposite direction mumbling under her breath.

While he had no intent on helping her return, he didn't want her to get lost. As he felt for her aura, another youki brushed against his. It was heading fast towards her.

Kagome didn't have time to react. She felt the youkai as it came into view. She closed her eyes in fear . A strangled scream broke the silence and she opened her eyes. The demon lay at her feet in a bloody mess. Sesshoumaru was putting his sword away.

"Come Miko, this one will take you back."


	4. Chapter 4

100 word limit for dokuga contest.

Don't own Inu&co

Kagome refused to follow Sesshoumaru. He had no right to order her after he abandoned her. She didn't care if he did save her from that demon.

Suddenly he was an inch from her face.

"Perhaps this one should carry you?" He threatened. His golden eyes dropped down to her neck. He ran a claw down her jugular, his eyes turning red briefly.

Kagome shuddered at his touch, her eyes wide in surprise. He quickly stood and began to walk away as he threatened.

"Miko, you will follow if you wish to get back to your friends safely."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dokuga contest. 200 word limit. Prompt "crutch"._

_Sorry I haven't responded to reviews. Life has been very hectic lately! _

_I enjoy them so much though, thank you!_

_Have a good weekend!_

Kagome was so ticked off by the arrogant dog demon in front of her, she missed the large root protruding from the ground. She fell forward with a strangled cry but managed to catch herself on the tree next to her. The damage was done though, Her right ankle throbbed with pain so she took her weight off of it.

Sesshoumaru stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. She returned the look with a glare.

"This. Is. ALL. Your. FAULT!" She growled at him.

"It is not this one's fault you are incompetent at walking miko," He replied smugly as he held out an arm. This time is was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"This Sesshoumaru said he would assist you return," he stated.

"Oh,"she whispered as she took the offered arm. At the contact with him she was suddenly reminded of the incident at the hot spring and she flushed deeply.

'Oh kami!' she thought wearily. 'What is going on?'

These thoughts were also shared with Sesshoumaru. He felt uneasy, as though he no longer controlled his actions. He would never offer his arm to a _human,_ besides his Rin...He looked down at the onna curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

_For dokuga drabble. Prompt blue. 300 words. _

_Enjoy!_

_Don't own Inu&co._

Kagome walked into camp slowly. Everyone appeared to be asleep so she quickly got ready to sleep as well. Her fingers fumbled over her bag's zipper. A thump behind her caused her to cringe. Kagome slowly turned around and met two angry golden eyes peering down at her.

"Where've you been wench?" InuYasha demanded.

"It's none of _your business_," she replied hotly and turned back to her bag. He stepped around so he was facing her.

"The hell it ain't! Why do you reek of that bastard?"

Her blue eyes snapped to his and she narrowed them.

"None. of. Your. BUISNESS!" She snapped, "I don't harass you when you sneak off to see Kikyo!"

His ears laid flat on his head at her words. He stayed silent as she moved away from him.

"Kagome," he whined. He could smell her tears but he was too scared of being "sat" to approach her. After a moment he decided to see if he could get some answers out of his brother. He knew the daiyoukia was still nearby.

InuYasha found Sesshoumaru staring off at the sky. He stopped a foot in front of him and glared up wards.

"What are you doing with Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him, "Manners half-breed, or this one will _teach _you them."

InuYasha snarled and closed the distance between them.

"Leave her alone."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at InuYasha, he had opened his mouth to retort when his nose began to tingle.

"She was crying _again _hanyou?"

"A-again? What do you mean _again?" _he sputtered. He hadn't been aware Kagome was crying before. Sesshoumaru turned away from his brother.

"This one will release you of your responsibilities if the miko cries again half-breed."


	7. Chapter 7

_dokuga drabble. 300 words. prompt "flute"_

_Don't own Inu&co_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ongokuki," Sesshoumaru growled as he turned back towards his brothers village. He narrowed his eyes as he thought over his options. Jaken and Rin turned as well but they couldn't hear the sound of the flute. It wasn't close enough to them.

"Stay," he ordered.

The two nodded as he brushed past them, his youki forming a cloud to carry him faster. Kagome's frantic screams had reached his ears. Apparently, the kit was missing.

He followed the sound of it's flute and found the being leading three human children and the kitnsue.

Sesshoumaru made quick work of it, cracking his poison whip forward and slicing it in half. The human children screamed and held on to one another. Shippou, however shook his head and looked around as if in a daze. The screams from the children brought the InuYasha-tachi to him. Shippou ran forward and leaped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippou! You're okay," she squealed as she held him close.

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved me."

Sesshoumaru was walking away as she tried to meet his eyes.

"Why?"

"Yeah, you've been acting really fucking weird lately." InuYasha stated quietly. Everyone turned to look at the hanyou. Sesshoumaru huffed.

"This one does not have to explain himself to the likes of you."

His eyes met with Kagome's for a brief moment and then he turned away. Just before he disappeared from sight, Kagome ran forward and yelled after him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Y-yeah thank you!" Shippou yelled weakly.

They both peered down as something snapped beneath her feet. She bent down and picked up two pieces of the now broken flute. Sighing she squeezed Shippou as she gazed down at it. Her thoughts racing as she tried to decipher what was going on with the diayoukia.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dokuga drabble contest. Prompt "Bury"_

_400 words_

_Thank you! I'm so glad so many are enjoying this. _

_Don't own Inu&Co._

Sesshoumaru lost himself in battle, blood dripped thickly from his claws. His swords safe in their sheaths. Annoyance tugged at him as the last youkia fell, blood squirting on to his clothes. He flicked the blood off his claws and looked around. He wanted _more. _

He was tired of being buried in thoughts about the same onna. Even now her smile blinded him in his mind's eye. Snarling he stomped into the forest after a faint demonic aura. It was a lesser demon that wouldn't put up much of a fight- but it had to die. The frustration he felt would not allow him to spare it.

As the youkia came into view he snarled again and spun around. Merely a child. He was above killing children. His frustration peaked as he ran his claws through his silver locks, allowing his feet to carry him where ever they pleased.

"_Her scent is intoxicating. What this one would give to bury his no-" _he cut his thoughts short, angry with himself for allowing to even go that far. His claws dug into his hands as his eyes bleed red.

The diayoukia's body trembled as he tried to reign in his beast. He fell to knees as his transformation took hold. A frightening howl broke the forest noises and silence remained as his paws pounded forward. A single thought in mind.

"_Mine."_

Kagome shivered as goosebumps popped up on her skin. She felt odd all of a sudden, although she couldn't place why. Her eye brows crunched in confusion. She didn't sense anything near.

"Kagome-sama, is something wrong?" Miroku inquired. She smiled at him as she met his gaze.

"Well...do you...sense anything Miroku?" She asked hesitantly.

He twisted his head around and turned back to reply, when the color drained from his face. Her eyes widened as well.

"What is that?" he yelped as he jumped to his feet. Kagome and Sango stood as well.

"I don't know, but the aura is huge!" Sango replied. InuYasha began snarling behind them.

"That bastard! He better not try it!"

He jumped forward unsheathing tetsuagia as he did. The rest exchanged frightened looks.

"I-InuYasha, who..." Kagome trailed off as Sesshoumaru came into view, towering over the trees. His crimson eyes locked on her. She felt her legs go weak as she lost herself in his feral gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dokuga drabble. 200 word limit. Prompt "Billow"_

_Don't own Inu&co_

_Think it's going to come to an end soon, just fyi =P Glad so many enjoyed this!_

* * *

Sesshoumaru's power billowed over them all as the InuYasha-tachi gazed upwards. InuYasha's steps faltered as he charged and for a moment the hanyou second guessed what he was doing. The thought came too late as Sesshoumaru snarled and a paw swiped him miles away. Miroku and Sango seemed paralyzed as he approached closer, lowering his body until he was level with Kagome. She raised a shaking hand and it placed it on his snout. The tension in the air instantly dissolved and Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of contentment, his crimson eyes fluttered closed.

Miroku took a step forward then but stopped as Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he snarled. Sango grabbed the monks arm and motioned for him to follow. Sesshoumaru watched them until they were out of sight and then he allowed his eyes to close. The wind picked up as he shrank back to his humanoid form, his arm wrapped around Kagome painfully. She didn't move as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered as her body trembled.

"Hnnn...._"_

"What's goi-" her sentence was cut short as his lips crashed on to hers, forcing a moan from her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dokuga prompt "flat" 100 word limit_

_Don't own Inu&Co. _

_Reviews appreciated! Thank you!_

* * *

Kagome pried herself off of Sesshoumaru's lips and swung. Her slap rung clear in the night air.

Some where in the forest, Miroku smirked.

"What the hell?" The miko screamed.

Sesshoumaru curled his eyebrows in confusion.

"This one was showing affection."

"Next time you should...ask...," she mumbled shyly. "You _scared _me."

Another smack clipped through the air, Kagome smiled as she heard Miroku pleading.

She felt Sesshoumaru's claws dig into her arms briefly as he steadied himself, his golden eyes smoldering.

"Kagome, May I continue?"

Smiling softly she nodded and flattened herself against his body.


	11. Chapter 11

_For Dokuga contest. Prompt "lick"_

_300 word limit_

_Don't own Inu&co_

It was astonishing how fast things went from good to horrible. Sesshoumaru released Kagome most begrudgingly as he felt the horde of youkia approach. She looked at him questionably as he turned to place himself in front of the humans and kit. Tokijin reflected the images of Naraku's demons that were rushing at them. He was surprised that he scented no fear from the others. A quiet determination seemed to come over the small group. He had no intent of allowing them a chance to fight though.

"Behold," he stated as he raised his sword up. The tokijin pulsed and there was a flash of blue light that swept out and over the horde. He sheathed his sword with a cold, distant face as he turned back to his miko. All was quickly replaced with a glare as Kagome stood with her bow drawn and aimed at him. Her tongue struck out and she licked her lips nervously.

"Miko wha-" he attempted to address her but the arrow was released and flew past him, buzzing by his ear. A dull thud was heard. He spun to find a demon paused in mid air, it's claws just a foot away from his person. Kagome's purifying powers flashed and consumed it.

There was silence as Sesshoumaru reprimanded himself for allowing his guard down. His anger was quickly replaced as a soft "sorry" reached his ears. He turned to Kagome who was now looking at her feet,bow at her side.

"Why?"

"Aren't you mad?"

"Yes."

"So...I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"You eliminated a threat, miko,that is an accomplishment," came his reply as he covered the ground between them, wrapping her in his arm again as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

_Now, you can't get mad._

_I totally forgot to upload this. _

_But! Good news, two chapters right away! How super is that? ;)_

_Dokuga contest, "cloud" prompt. 400 word limit.  
Don't own Inu&co. ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

Kagome tossed her head back as she tried to control her temper. Her eyes focused on the clouds. InuYasha had returned and was proceeding to throw a tantrum at the news that Sesshoumaru would be courting her.

One cloud...

More screaming.

Two clouds...

Now he's stumping around and screaming.

Three clouds...

Now he's threatening his brother.

Four clouds...

She never did get to five. The two brother's were drawing their swords after InuYasha's last comment.

"SIT!"

Kagome's command ring clearly through the forest, silence following it. With a yelp, InuYasha dove headfirst into the ground.

Red faced, the young miko walked up to her hanyou friend as he stood still spitting out dirt. Kagome began jabbing him in the chest and glared at the spot her finger was at for a moment while she fumed. InuYasha's ears had snapped back on his head as he awaited her explosion.

Tears began to run down her face as she shook her head and took a step back.

"Why can't I be happy too?"

His mouth opened wide in surprise as she fled into the forest, a sob breaking the silence.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked weakly as he took a step towards her. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his shoulder and he was thrown on to his back. Sesshoumaru fixed him with a cold glare.

"You have done enough half-breed."

Sesshoumaru followed his miko, tracking her easily. Kagome hadn't really gone far, just out of sight from the others. She sat beneath a tree, her body shaking as she cried, holding on to herself tightly. She jumped when she heard him behind her before breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it was him. She leaned into his arm with a sigh.

"Do you trust this one?" He growled into her ear. She nodded as she gazed into his eyes quizzically.

He grasped her tightly as he stood and took flight, being the fastest way to travel. When he stopped, Kagome noticed they were at a hot spring. Her eyes widened in surprise as recognition kicked in.

"This is the same spring!" She exclaimed with a smile as she turned to him, his nodding confirming it.

"We will do more than just bathe this time miko."

Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head as his clothes fell easily from his person, leaving him in his birthday suit.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome paled at the thought of what Sesshoumaru was suggesting as he approached her. A predatory gleam to his eyes as he looked her up and down. Kagome's face instantly flushed red as his eyes trailed her legs. Her thoughts jumped to her lace undergarments and if possible, her face darkened even more.

She absolutely was not ready for him to see that. Unfortunately that's exactly what the Western Lord had in mind.

He moved so fast she was unable to see him as his claws quickly ripped away her clothes. They fell off of her body a second later as he returned to his original spot, a smirk on his face as his usual cold eyes danced with humor.

She stood there for a moment, in nothing but her bra and panties with her mouth hanging open. Then clapping her hands over her more intimate parts she screamed. The smirk was replaced with a grimance as the Diayoukai covered his ears and strode over to her. He placed a hand over her mouth and plucked at her bra strap.

"Stop screaming miko, explain what this fabric is," he growled. She sighed.

_'Clearly he's got a short attention span...'_


	14. Chapter 14

_Don't own Inu&co._

_Sorry things have been hectic, moving, fiancee was in the hospital twice his month, sick critters. Blah!_

_So here it is, albeit late._

_Enjoy, reviews and flames are welcome. I cannot get better if you don't point things out =)_

_Love you dearies!_

Kagome yelped in surprise as the diayoukai bent down to sniff her bra. Now her face was turning an even brighter red than it had previously been when he shredded her clothes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as she tried push him away. Her head whipped around to clarify they were still alone.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head.

"I'm curious," he stated and with inhuman speed he shredded the rest of her clothes.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Meanwhile...

"I should check on Kagome."

"Monk..." Sango growled.

"Hummm... I'll check on Shippou. I'm sure our Kagome is fine."


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the delay. Lots of BS going on right now. Totally forgot to upload this one =/ _

_Prompt NERVE _

_200 word limit_

_Enjoy!_

InuYasha listened to Sesshoumaru and Kagome as they enjoyed the hot spring. Anger burned through his veins.

_She betrayed me for Sesshoumaru? For the guy that tried to kill her multiple times? I know I'm guilty of it, but at least I've spent years protecting her. What has he done?_

So lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sesshoumaru approaching until he was standing directly in front of him- nude. Turning all shades of red, InuYasha promptly turned around and crossed his arms.

"You have a lot of nerve disturbing us at the moment hanyou, isn't it obvious we are busy?"

InuYasha's short temper burst forth at his words. Forgetting Sesshoumaru's nakedness he turned around , yelling "I heard screaming okay? I wanted to make sure she was aright, you do have history of trying to kill her!"

Smiling, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on his hips.

"This one also has a history of trying to kill you. This Sesshoumaru will take your life. If you wish to live a bit longer InuYasha, leave now."

InuYasha's ears twitched as Kagome stumbled towards them. Shooting Sesshoumaru a glare, he pointed a claw at him.

"This ain't over!"


	16. Chapter 16

Shoppou gathered his courage in one breath as he set out to do the list InuYasha had given him. He trembled from head to paw as Sesshoumaru came into view and he allowed his magic to surge forth.

The ground beneath the taiyoukia's boots began to shift and soon it began dragging him down. Golden eyes immediately snapped into his direction.

He was _so _dead.

With a pop he transformed and took to the skies.

"KAGOME!" He wailed, tears already running down his face. She arrived just in time to see Sesshoumaru knocking him down.

She marched forward, her aura flaring dangerously and snatched the crying Shippou away.

"What's wrong with you?" She roared as she cuddled Shippou.

"Nothi-"

"He's a CHILD!"

"The ki-"

"SHIPPOU, he has a name!" She spat as she spun on her heel. 

Later that night, as they sat around a fire, Sesshoumaru noticed InuYasha passing the kit extra candy. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Apparently, the hanyou thought him a fool. The kit was obviously brave and easily bought. Perhaps he should seek out his talents as well.

After all, anything his half-brother could do- **he **could do better.


	17. Chapter 17

Originally posted to LJ Dokuga. Got 2nd place!

When Kagome sighed heavily and announced she wanted to go home, she was prepared for InuYasha's tantrum. The hanyou stomped around, pointing fingers, and making his usual threats. But when Sesshoumaru agreed and then insisted that he assist her back to the well, she was a bit shocked. He was coming off as caring but she couldn't push past the feeling he was rushing her.

"I'm going to drag you back if you're not here in 3 days wench!" InuYasha yelled at her as they took to the skies.

The speeds at which they were flying startled Kagome. This was far faster than she was used to traveling and her head was pushed into his chest, his armor biting into her slightly. Suddenly, there was a small explosion above her head and Sesshoumaru came to a jerking stop. Slowly, Kagome blinked her eyes open.

It was as if winter visited early, hundreds of white feathers were raining down to he earth. One landed softly on her nose causing her to sneeze. Looking around her she found they were both covered in them. Confused she looked up only to find Sesshoumaru scowling at an object that was making it's descent..

"What...happened?" She questioned slowly as she brushed some feathers off of his hair, moving to her own and dusting off her lap.

"Nothing," he stated curtly as he began to fly, albeit much slower now. Realization dawned on Kagome and she was over come by a fit of laughter causing the remained of the feathers to wiggle away.

"D-did you- run into a _bird?_"

His scowl deepened but she received no answer.

"Does it happen often?" She pried deeper.

"Miko..." He growled.

"Don't MIKO me! I'm not the one that ran into a _bird."_


End file.
